myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
PBS Kids PTV IDs
Variants: Blimp You see a blimp with the stations' logo on it. Stations: KERA 13 in Dallas, WHYY in Philadelphia,KTCA in Minneapolis, WGBH in Boston, WLRN in Miami, WCEU in Daytona Beach, Georgia Public TV, WNET 13 in Newark, WVIZ in Cleveland, WQED in Pittsburgh, WBGY in Springfield, and Maryland Public TV Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-48-18.png|KERA 13 Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-49-09.png|WLRN Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-49-48.png|KTCA 2 Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-51-24.png|GPTV Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-52-39.png|WNET 13 Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-51-54.png|WNET 13 (pledge) Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-52-56.png|WBGH 2 Screenshot_2016-07-22-12-56-04.png|WVIZ Screenshot_2016-07-23-09-26-49.png|GPTV (Kid zone) Screenshot_2016-09-25-15-34-08-1.png|WGBY 57 Screenshot_2016-09-25-15-49-00-1.png|Maryland Public Television Basketball The P Pals are having a game of basketball. Stations: WVIZ in Cleveland, WLRN in Miami, KPBS in San Diego, WNET in Newark, University of North Carolina TV, and KERA in Dallas. Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-30-40.png|WLRN Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-32-02.png|UNC-TV Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-32-32.png|WNET Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-33-18.png|KPBS Screenshot 2016-07-24-09-07-44.png|KERA 13 Imag.jpg|WVIZ Farm A farmer P Pal is seen on a tractor. Stations: KERA in Dallas, WNED in Buffalo, KLVX in Las Vegas, and Wisconsin Public Television (mirrored in Wisconsin Public Television) Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-11-27.png|WNED 17 Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-49-04.png|KERA 13 whwc07291998.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television Train A train outruns a P Pet. Stations: KPBS in San Diego, KLVX in Las Vegas, WNET in New York City/Newark, KPBS in San Diego, KTCA in Minneapolis, WNJN in Trenton, WOSU in Columbus, KERA in Dallas, and KCET in Los Angeles. Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-56-21.png|WNET 13 Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-55-38.png|KPBS Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-54-57.png|KERA 13 Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-54-23.png|KCET Screenshot_2016-07-22-14-40-11.png|KTCA Screenshot_2016-07-31-15-31-04.png|KLVX 10 Hot Air Balloon Two P-pals go in a hot air balloon.WGBH in Boston, KAET in Phoenix, WLRN in Miami, Maryland Public TV, KTCA in Minneapolis, KUAT in Tuscon, KCET in Los Angeles, and WHYY in Philadelphia. Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-18-05.png|WGBH 2 Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-19-47.png|WNET 13 Screenshot_2016-07-22-13-36-43.png|GPTV Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-39-09.png|KTCA 2 Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-20-31.png|WLRN Screenshot_2016-08-24-18-33-59.png Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-16-33.png|WHYY Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-20-57.png Rocket A rocket flies through the sky. Wisconsin Public Television, WNET in New York City, University of North Carolina Television, WVIZ in Cleveland, and KERA in Dallas (Rocket mirrored in WPT version.) Screenshot_2016-07-22-22-28-32.png|KERA 13 Screenshot_2016-07-22-22-29-22.png|WNET 13 Screenshot_2016-07-22-22-34-05.png|UNC Mqdefault.jpg|KTCA 2 Screenshot_2016-07-23-17-47-09.png|Wisconsin Public Television Screenshot_2016-07-27-13-30-43.png|WVIZ Screenshot_2016-08-07-16-52-41.png|WNED 17 Amusement Park P pals go on a carousel. WNET in New York City (it said Newark NJ in the ID though) and WMFE in Orlando Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-42-15.png|WNET 13 Artist An artist paints a station logo. WLRN in Miami, WGBH in Boston, WVIZ in Cleveland, and KERA in Dallas. Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-13-33.png|WVIZ Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-49-08.png|WLRN Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-48-41.png|WGBH 2 Screenshot 2016-07-24-09-00-23.png|KERA 13 Submarine A submarine is seen with the station's logo on it. University of North Carolina Public Television, WMFE in Orlando, WNET in New York City, WLRN in Miami, and WNED in Buffalo. Screenshot 2016-07-23-11-01-32.png|WNET 13 Screenshot 2016-07-23-11-03-36.png|UNC TV Screenshot 2016-07-23-11-02-21.png|WLRN Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-09-15.png|WNED 17 Screenshot_2016-10-13-21-47-18-1.png|South Carolina Educational Television Prehistoric Times A dinosaur is seen with the station logo on it. Stations: KERA in Dallas, WEDU in Tampa, WMFE in Orlando, KLVX in Las Vegas, WTTW in Chicago, WNJN in Trenton, Idaho Public Television, WLVT In Allentown, WNED in Buffalo, New Jersey Network, WOSU in Columbus, KTCA in Minneapolis, and WVIZ in Cleveland. Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-32-05.png|KERA 13 Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-33-21.png|WNET 13 Screenshot_2016-07-23-10-10-06.png|WNED 17 images.jpg|KTCA 2 Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-54-56.png|Idaho Public Television Screenshot_2016-07-23-10-14-37.png|WVIZ Screenshot_2016-07-21-10-44-49-1.png|SCETV Greetings Pinky decides to greet all of her friends while holding a piece of cardboard that is white. South Dakota Public Broadcasting, WMVS in Milwaukee, WLRN in Miami, WCEU in Daytona Beach, University of North Carolina Public Television, KLVX in Las Vegas, and KERA in Dallas. Screenshot 2016-08-24-17-14-15.png|Milwaukee Public Television Screenshot 2016-07-23-09-24-39.png|WLRN Screenshot 2016-07-24-14-52-35.png|University of North Carolina Public Television Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-25-53.png|KERA 13 Screenshot 2016-07-23-09-21-31.png|South Dakota Public TV Included *Dancing ID-WTVS in Detroit, and WGTE in Toledo *Graffiti lD-Georgia Public Television and Lousianna Public Broadcasting *Piano ID-WVIZ in Clevland and KLVX in Las Vegas * Picnic ID - WVIZ in Cleveland, WETA in Washington DC, & Maryland Public Television